


Not Tonight

by KnottyCricket



Series: Sweet Lust [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Disguise, F/M, Petty Squabbles, Post - Game of Thrones (TV), Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, The Long Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyCricket/pseuds/KnottyCricket
Summary: His desire surged. His body hardened. He let down the strap on her shoulder and planted slow, wet kisses on her exposed skin. He moved a finger around a clothed nipple and pinched it, luxuriating in the feel of her body’s reaction to him. Would she turn him down again and leave him before they reached their bed? Anxiety tore at him. He wanted her. No! He needed her. He wanted to kiss her, feel her, make love to her. He wanted her with the same physical, almost chemical, intensity that he felt the day they met.





	Not Tonight

Jon heaved a sigh as he woke from sleep. It was still nighttime but the little darkness inside the chamber was replaced with a glowing candle on the table, adjacent to the shutter. His wife was staying up, likely drafting letters or estimating the distribution of food supplies and clothing for the orphanages and elderly homes throughout the Crownlands, and for the Dothraki settlers. As noble as this task was, it robbed Jon of fulfilling his desires with her because she rarely spared anytime for him. It was excuse upon excuse, for the past one week. It’s not as if someone else cannot take up this task, but his wife insisted on her direct involvement with the whole matter. 

 

He sat up in the bed and placed a big hand over one of his chiseled pectorals and revolved his shoulder joint eliciting a small frown and a cracking sound from his exertions. The sound made Dany turn to his direction.

 

‘You’re awake.’ She began.

‘Yes.’ He answered hoarsely, still flexing his joints.

‘Had another arm wrestling match?’ 

 

He didn’t reply, but he arose from the bed and started towards her. Dany turned to look at him, but swiftly turned away upon noticing his stark nakedness. He sat beside her on the bench. The musky scent of him began attacking her senses. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shut his eyes tightly and sniffed sharply; all at once. When he opened his eyes, he picked up one of the papers and skimmed through its content.

 

‘You have another busy day tomorrow, it seems.’ He commented with a hint of glumness in his thick voice.

‘I do.’ Dany affirmed, still writing.

Jon moved closer to her and faced her. ‘But, what about us?’

‘What do you mean?’ She quizzed, pretending not to know what he meant.

‘I miss you so much.’ Jon purred. ‘We feel neglected these days.’

‘We?’ She asked, finally looking at him.

‘I and he.’ He answered, directing his gaze to his aroused member.

Dany refused to follow his gaze. 

Jon leaned his face to her hair, inhaling it and dropping light kisses down the length of her neck.

Dany moved her head.

‘Dany, I want you.’ Jon breathed, creeping one of his hands to her heavy breasts.

‘Jon, stop.’ She said weakly.

‘Why? He pleaded, before running his tongue around her ear.

Dany shuddered blissfully.

 

His desire surged. His body hardened. He let down the strap on her shoulder and planted slow, wet kisses on her exposed skin. He moved a finger around a clothed nipple and pinched it, luxuriating in the feel of her body’s reaction to him. Would she turn him down again and leave him before they reached their bed? Anxiety tore at him. He wanted her. No! He needed her. He wanted to kiss her, feel her, make love to her. He wanted her with the same physical, almost chemical, intensity that he felt the day they met.

 

She dropped her feather pen and lightly swatted his hand. ‘Not tonight.’ She told him.

‘Not tonight? When then!?’ Jon asked with a frown.

She stood and went to open the shutter, then turned around to remove her nightwear layer.

Jon hissed. He could see the flare of her hips and the shape of her wiggly cheeks through the gauzy shift. He gripped himself unconsciously, the tip already seeping.

 

She turned back to the table and blew out the candle. The bright light of the moon being the only source of light in their chambers now. She walked to her side of the bed and tucked herself in and told him good night.

 

Jon grew angry, very angry. He had half a mind to match to the bed, bend her over and give her cheeks some spanking, but no! He decided to remain calm. He noiselessly moved and settled on the bed facing her. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze. He wore one of his puppy dog eyes, she instantly shifted her gaze and turned herself to the other side. She heard Jon rise gain from the bed, a curious look formed on her face. She turned herself to see what he was up to. 

 

He was pouring himself some blackberry wine. His side was faced to her. The moonlight allowed her to admire his muscled torso, his shapely mound and thighs, then his… My, my! His… his length. His beautiful, sweet length. Jon’s body was definitely sculpted by the gods, she thought to herself.

 

‘What are you looking at?’ Jon barked.

She swiftly turned her head back to the other side.

 

Jon smiled into the goblet. There was an eathful armchair with plush foam inserts by the side near the dresser. He settled himself in it till he finished his drink, then rose to retrieve a sheet from the bed. He was still naked because he was thoroughly enjoying the feel of the night breeze on his body. The sheet he was planning to use was under Dany’s legs, he frowned a bit and abandoned it. He went to pick another bedcover from the duvet compact and surrendered himself to the softness of the chair and drifted off soon after.

 

An hour past midnight, Dany started moving restlessly in bed. She stretched her hand behind her to feel him but she felt nothing, so she was forced to open her eyes and look for him around the room. When she found him, she returned her head to the pillow and tried to go back to sleep but sleep refused to come. She soon felt wetness between her thighs, she tried her best to ignore her growing arousal, but it fell to shit when her hand brushed over her sensitive breasts. She let out a slow, frustrated moan, Jon woke then but he kept still.

 

A quarter of an hour later, when she couldn’t take it anymore, she rose up from the bed and walked to him, almost tiptoeing. She gradually pulled off the bedcover off his body, he was half-erect. She licked her lips. She carefully straddled him; meanwhile, Jon has been awake all along, he wanted to see what she will do next. She lightly touched his member, it responded vibrantly. She smiled to herself and carefully gripped him, Jon twitch himself, but didn’t give her the impression he was awake. 

 

She worked him slowly with her small hands, when she had enough she pulled off her shift and impaled herself. The sweetness of their joining, forced Jon to moan and raise his head. When their eyes met, she started rocking him. She soon picked up the pace, grinding him fast, but Jon wasn’t responding. His legs were unmoving and his arms were still draped over the headrest of the chair, but his gaze held hers and his temple pulsed. 

 

She was moving frantically, when he felt her nearing her release, he stilled her hips with his big hands and rose off the chair with her. She wrapped her legs around his slim waist, as he held her weight. She tried to catch his lips as he carried her back to the bed, but he moved his head away. She was growing impatient of his snail pace to the bed so she started bouncing herself against him. 

 

In a moment he got to the bed, crawled on one hand while the other held her. He dropped her carefully, Dany twined her hands around his neck, Jon leaned his face to hers, she lifted her head to meet the kiss, but Jon moved his head away. He pressed his length further inside, Dany screamed loudly. When he thrusted deeply once, she arched her back off the bed, whimpering. His hips didn’t move again, but he leaned to whisper, ‘Not tonight.’ Afterwards, he detached her hands from his neck and pulled out of her roughly, Dany mewled. He left the bed, went to wear his breeches and to resume his sleep on the chair.

 

Dany scratched her hair in discontent. 

She bit her lip and called, 'Jon.' 

No response.

‘Jon, Please?’ She pleaded, tapping her swollen lips audibly.

‘Good night.’ He answered.

Dany moaned frustratingly again, dragging her widespread legs. ‘Please?’ She whispered.

No response.


End file.
